Stay
by Mrs. Bella Masen
Summary: Edward met Tanya in college and married her after graduation but what happens when he meets her step-sister when they return from their honeymoon. What happens when Tanya finally shows her true colors? What will he do? Will he leave her for the one he really loves? Written for the Countdown to Christmas but it is now being continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, nor, will I ever. I wish I did but it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. *pouts* I do, however, own the plot, Alyssa, and any other character that is NOT a part of Twilight. So, with that being said, if anyone thinks of stealing my story I will personally kick your ass. Well, maybe not really but still it's mine so get your own! Now, I am nice again..**

**Author's Note: Those of you who are new readers welcome! I'm sorry that my other two stories have not been touched in for-fucking-ever but RL gets in the way sometimes and to be honest I haven't had the inspiration to write the other two. I am hoping that one day my inspiration will come back. **

**As for this story I have big plans for it! It is NOT pre-written chapters will come as I write them. I'm sorry. But I have a six month old son now and I do work full time and go to school full time. I do hope to update at least one a week if not every other week. You will have at the minimum one update a month. With that being said I hope you guys stick around. **

**I would say follow me on Twitter for teasers but I am NEVER on there so that's out. I will be creating a group on FB when I'm a couple chapters in. **

**Thanks to my awesomeness betas, Bobbi & KF! But I do have to say that this would have never been written if I wasn't asked to participate in the Countdown to Christmas (link at the bottom) you guys should go check out the awesome stories that were submitted. And to Katie who stays on my ass and helped me out a lot (I love you Kaite!). But also to the best internet BFF I could ask for Emotion Masen! If not for her I would just be a reader. She's really my rock when I feel like I can't do it. I love you BB! *HUGS***

**Enough chatter on with the story! **

EPOV

I have to leave. I have to go after her. I can't let her go. Am I read to break up my family? Who am I kidding; my wife and I haven't even slept in the same room in the past year. She doesn't come home most nights, I never know where she is, she doesn't help with Alyssa, and all she wants is my money. I know she's cheating, but I didn't want to take Alyssa from her mother, I now realize she doesn't want to be a mother. I have to leave. I have to take my daughter away from this. I have to go to Memphis. I have to get my reason for living besides Alyssa. I can't forget the day I saw her, fell in love with her, worshiped her, fucked her, and just hung out with her. I'm still legally married but not for long the divorce papers have been drawn up all I have to do is give them to her. I dare her to fight me. I have all the proof I need to prove that she's fucking half the city. I need to go after her. I need to, no, I want to ask her to be mine. I just hope she says 'yes'. She will say yes. Alyssa is with my mom and dad for a few days while I go after her. I have to get my wife's sister.

_Flashback: _

"_Tanya, I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked through the front door taking off my tie. Tanya and I have been married for five years and we have a four year old Alyssa. Just as I was fixing to go in search of my munchkin Tanya came around the corner with her in her arms._

"_Here, you take the whiney brat. I'm going out with Vicky. I can't stand to be in this house a second longer," she said handing me Alyssa and grabbing her things. _

"_Tanya, you always do this. You are never home at night, you don't want your daughter, and you don't want me. All you want to do is party and spend my money. What the fuck is going on?" _

"_You knew I didn't want to be a mother, yet you insisted on having a baby. So, I gave you a baby so you would shut up. I don't want her and I really don't want you I have to get my fill somewhere," she said examining her nails. _

"_Munchkin, why don't you go into the playroom and play, I'll be right there," I said to Alyssa as I sat her down. _

"_Otay, daddy," she said as she walked toward her playroom and I turned back toward Tanya. "You just had to say that in front of her? Do you really not care? If you don't want to be with me then why are you? You can just as easily divorce me just as I could you," I said trying not to raise my voice._

"_No, I really don't care. I would divorce you but I know I won't get anything because of that prenup I signed when we got married. So, it's better just to stay with you and I know you won't leave me because you don't believe in divorce," she said smiling smugly. _

"_Don't test me Tanya, because I am so close to leaving you. You may be the reason I start believing in divorce. I will not raise Alyssa in this type of relationship. You better start straightening up or I'm out of here,"_

"_Whatever, Eddie, I have to go or I'm going to be late, oh and don't wait up," with that she opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut .I just stood there with my fists balled up beside me fuming. I had to calm down for Alyssa's sake so I released a few breaths and turned to walk to the playroom when the doorbell rang. _

_Who could that be? I thought. I turned the knob and opened the door. Who was standing on the other side would not have crossed my mind. It was Bella. Tanya's little sister who we or shall I say I haven't seen since we got married five years ago._

"_Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Well, hello to you too Edward," she said smiling._

"_Sorry. Hey, Bella," I corrected._

"_That's better. Is my bitch of a sister here? Phil wanted me to drop a check off to her," she said showing the envelope._

"_No, you just missed her. She was going out with Vicky like she always does," I said with a sigh. _

"_Are you serious? She doesn't stay home with Alyssa and you?" she asked._

"_No, we hardly ever see her. We just got in a fight about it actually before she walked out. Where are my manners, come on in," I gestured with my hand._

"_That sounds like my ungrateful sister. Anyway, onto better subjects, where's my favorite niece?" she asked while scanning the room._

"_She's in the playroom playing. You can go in there with her while I go up and change, I just walked in the door not too long ago," I said walking toward the stairs._

"_Okay, take your time. Take a shower while you are at it. You smell of vomit," she said waving her hand in front of her face more specifically her nose._

"_You know you love the smell," I said walking back over toward her._

"_I don't think so. Go shower stinky," she said pointing up the stairs. I held up my hands in surrender and backed up toward the steps._

"_I'm going, I'm going," she didn't bother with an answer she just turned on her heel and headed to find Alyssa. I chuckled as I walked up the stairs and to my room, Tanya and I no longer shared a room. She complained that I was taking up too much space and told me to move my things, so I did so I didn't have to hear her bitch. I know I should just go ahead and leave her but she may change. Maybe one day. One can wish. I gathered my clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the shower so it could warm up and undressed. I stepped into the shower and just let the water run over me for a few minutes while I thought about how my life has turned out. I was a successful doctor, had a wonderful daughter, and a loving family, minus my bitch of a wife. I sighed as I started to wash my body and my hair, a little girl came in with a stomach ache and she threw up all over me. I finished in no time, stepped out, dried off, and got dressed. As, I threw my stuff in my hamper and walked down the stairs I heard laughter coming from the kitchen, as I rounded the corner I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Bella and Alyssa were making cookies and not just any cookies, my favorite cookies to be exact, peanut butter m&m cookies. I stood there watching for a few minutes and then let my presences be known._

"_Something smells good," I said walking into the kitchen._

"_Aunt Bewwa and me are makin cookies," Alyssa said._

"_I see that. Are they my favorite?"_

"_Yes, Edward, like we would make anything other than peanut butter m&m cookies. I think I know better," Bella said with a laugh. "We were going to make dinner, but you don't have anything here but I did surprisingly find the stuff to make cookies. Care to explain?"_

"_You know I don't cook and Tanya doesn't either when she's home. I bought the stuff because I was going to ask my mom to make them when she came over tomorrow," I said sheepishly._

"_You need to learn how to cook Edward," she said pointing the whisk at me._

"_I know, that's why my mom comes over on Sundays, she teaches me a new dish every week so I can cook for Alyssa so she's not always eating take out,"_

"_Good," _

"_But tonight she is eating take out, I'm too tired to cook and like you said there's nothing here. Are you staying for dinner?" _

"_I can if you want,"_

"_Yes, please. I'm in serious need of adult conversation with someone other than my coworkers. What do you want for dinner?"_

"_I'm not picky, but Ms. Alyssa, what would you like for dinner?"_

"_PIZZA!" Alyssa yelled out._

"_Pizza it is," Bella said and I just laughed. _

"_Anything in particular you want? I normally get cheese for her and supreme for me," _

"_Just pepperoni for me, if you don't mind," she said sheepishly._

"_I don't mind. I'll go order and ya'll finish up here and I'll wash the dishes. No arguing," I said walking out. I walked to my office and called the local pizza place and ordered our pizzas, cheese-sticks, and drinks. After, giving all my credit card information she told me it would be here in an hour. I thanked her and hung up the phone. When I walked back into the kitchen they were putting the cookies in the over, Bella was anyway, and Alyssa was sitting at the table coloring. I couldn't help but feel that this should be my life and not the one I was living now. Bella looked like she belonged in my house, in my kitchen, and being a mommy to my daughter. If, I would have met Bella before I married Tanya, I would not have pursued Tanya. Bella was every man's dream, maybe not every man, but she was mine. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. She wasn't skinny nor was she fat, she was perfect. I fought the urge to go to her and kiss her neck because she had her hair pulled to one side of her neck and she had it tilted just right as she cleaned up the counter. It took everything I had to calm myself down because I was starting to react and I didn't need to do that, I can't do that. I'm not Tanya, I will not cheat even though that's probably what she's doing now. I shake my head and walk over to my daughter. The only good thing that came out of my marriage. _

"_What are you coloring baby?"_

"_A doggy, can I get a doggy daddy?" she asked using her puppy dog eyes._

"_I'll think about it, love. I promise," I said kissing the top of her forehead._

"_Otay," she replied and went back to coloring. "now, what did I say Bella? I told you I would clean up, that you didn't have too," I said trying to take the sponge from her._

"_I don't think so Cullen, I made the mess, I will clean it up. Go sit down," she said pointing to the bar stool. I held my hands up in mock surrender and did what she said._

"_So, Bella, how's life been treating you? Boyfriend? Job? The whole nine yards," _

"_Life's been all right. No, boyfriend. Yes, I have a job," _

"_Really? That's hard to believe. A woman like you should not be on the market,"_

"_Yeah, well, what can you do? Nothing, there was this guy but it didn't work out," _

"_What happened? If, you don't mind me asking,"_

"_He's married," she whispered and then turned around and went back to washing dishes._

"_Does he know you have feelings for him? Is he happy?" _

"_No, too all of those, can we talk about something else?" she asked turning back to me. "How's work going with you?"_

"_Sure, work is fine. I'm glad I have office hours now because the babysitter can't stay after five and Tanya wants to be out of here by then. Sometimes she doesn't even come home, I just never know with her. I'm almost to my breaking point but I don't want to leave her. Alyssa needs a mother and I know she doesn't want to be one but maybe she will change. I just don't know," I sighed out. Before she could answer me the doorbell rang signaling that dinner was here. "I'll go answer the door if you will set the table."_

"_All right," she said and began taking down some plates, cups, and napkins. I answered the door and indeed it was dinner. I signed the receipt, gave the man a good tip, and took our food. Bella was setting down the last cup with ice when I sat the food down on the table. Not much was said as we poured our drinks and fixed our plates. Our conversation flowed easily over dinner getting to know each other a little better. I found out that she was an RN, how I did not know that was beyond me, and how she was starting a new job in Memphis in a couple of weeks. She had to wait for her contract here to be up, plus, the woman that was leaving the hospital in Memphis wasn't leaving until after Christmas and it was only the first week of December. _

"_How come I didn't know you were an RN?" I asked._

"_It just never came up. Plus, we hardly ever see each other or talk. Not to mention you know Tanya and I do not get along at all. If, Phil wouldn't have begged me I wouldn't have even came by, well, maybe I would have so I could see my favorite niece," _

"_She's your only niece," I said rolling my eyes. "Speaking of never seeing each other, why is that? You only come over when the sitter is here,"_

"_Well, when the sitter is here there is a lesser chance Tanya is around. I'm surprised she was here today really. Plus, I've been working nights at the hospital lately. They are finally putting me back on days so I have the next two days off,"_

"_No wonder I don't see you. Now, that you are on days you will come over more often when I'm here? Like, I said, I need more adult conversation," I said laughing a little._

"_Yes, Edward, I will come over when you are home from now on. And don't act like its all my fault, you have my phone number and you know where I work," she said pointing her finger at me._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just for that I'll call and text you more often,"_

"_You are going to blow my phone up now aren't you?" she asked._

"_Yes, I am. You asked for it," I said laughing._

"_Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. I looked over at Alyssa and seen that her eyes were starting to droop. _

"_Alyssa, love, are you sleepy?" I asked. She didn't answer she just shook her head yes._

"_I'll go get her ready for bed," Bella said standing up. _

"_Are you sure? I can do it,"_

"_No, you clean up. I'll go give her a quick bath and read her a story,"_

"_Okay, thank you,"_

"_No need to thank," she said. She picked up Alyssa and left the room. I made quick work of putting the leftover food and drinks in the fridge and loading the dishes in the dish washer. I was wiping down the table when Bella walked back in the kitchen._

"_She's out like a light," she said sitting at the bar._

"_That was fast," I said walking to the sink._

"_Yeah, we didn't even get through the second page of "Goodnight Moon" before she was out," _

"_She was tired, normally I have to read that thing at least three times before she falls asleep," _

"_What can I say, I have the magic touch," _

"_Rub it in. You want some cookies and milk? I'm dying to try them," I said pulling the milk out of the fridge._

"_Sure, why not," she replied. I pour us both a glass of milk and grabbed the plate of cookies. I joined her at the bar and we or shall I say I dug in. "Ummmm…these are wonderful," _

"_Thank you, my dad's mom taught me how to bake," _

"_How is your dad doing?" _

"_He's doing great. He started dating a woman from the reservation up there, Sue. I've known her for almost my whole life. He seems pretty serious about her and I couldn't be happier for him, he deserves it," _

"_Yes, he does. You deserve to be happy too you know," _

"_I know, but I don't want to be with anyone right now," she said looking anywhere but at me._

"_Is this about that guy?" I asked turning her head toward me._

"_Yeah," she whispered. "I've tried to forget about him Edward, but I can't. I've tried to date, I've tried. I just can't do it. I only want him and it sucks." _

"_Who is he Bella? Tell me who he is," I whispered wiping a tear from her cheek._

"_I can't tell you. I can't," _

"_Yes, you can. You can talk to me, Bella. Who is he?"_

"_You," she whispered hanging her head. I dropped my hand from her cheek and just starred at her. _

"_Me?" I questioned and she just nodded her head. She started crying harder and put her face in her hands. I couldn't sit any longer so I stood up and started pacing the kitchen. _

"_Yes, why do you think I don't come around when you're not here? I could have easily come over on my nights off but I didn't. In the past five years my feels have not went away, they keep getting stronger, I took the job in Memphis to get away from here. To get away from you so that I could try and accept it, I can't be in the same state or county with you knowing that I can't have you. When I see you with Alyssa my heart just soars, seeing you with that little girl makes me fall in love with you even more, seeing Tanya treat you the way she does just pisses me off, I don't know how much more I can take. I can't take much more, Edward! Do you know how many times I just wanted to ask you for just one night? But I know one night will not be enough! I can wish with every fiber in my being for you to leave Tanya and we both know you won't! Do you know I'm almost to the point to asking if we can do this until I leave and I'll leave for good? I have to get away from you. I can't be near you if we do give in. You are in me and I haven't even kissed you!" _

"_Bella," I said pulling at my hair. "do you think it's been easy for me to be around you when we are in the same room? Do you think it's easy for me to keep my hands off you? Do you? Do you think it's easy for me to see you around my daughter knowing that you are a better mother to her than her own mother? Because it's not easy, I try to stay away from you too because I have no choice. If I would have met you before I married Tanya I would have pursued you and not her. But I didn't. The only good thing that has come out of my marriage is sleeping upstairs in her bed," I said glancing at her._

"_I need to go Edward. If I stay any longer, my heart is going to break, will you tell Alyssa I love her and I'll see her tomorrow. I'll come while the sitter is here so we don't see each other," she said gathering her things and turning to leave._

"_Bella, don't go," I whispered. I didn't even think before grabbing her, turning her around, and kissing her. It didn't take long before she was responding, her things clattered on the floor, and her hands found their way to my hair. I ran my hands down to her hips pulling her to me. I slid my hands to her ass cupping it and then lifting her up and her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. I backed us up until she was up against the wall and detached my lips from hers and attached them to her neck. I was licking, sucking, and biting, and she was making the most wonderful sound. I pulled back to stare at her and then she said the one thing I was hoping she would say,_

"_Don't stop. Please, don't stop," she moaned. That was all I needed to hear and then my lips were on hers. Our kisses were frantic, we didn't waste time by taking things slow. I removed us from the wall and started the trek up to my room, once we reached the bed I dropped her. _

"_I am going to fuck you so hard Bella," I said with roughness. "but first I need to get you out of those clothes."_

_She grabbed me by the drawstrings of my sweats and pulled me to her. "Well, then, you better get started because I've waited a long time for this," she said huskily. _

"_Me too Bella, me too," I said as I kissed her lips. Like downstairs our kisses became frantic and our hands hurried to rid each other of our clothes. I removed my lips from hers and began stripping off every piece of clothing I could get my hands on, whether it was hers or mine. I didn't just care, I just needed to feel skin on skin. After what seemed like forever we were both naked and she was stroking my cock._

"_If you don't stop doing that I'm going to cum. I want to be inside you when I do," _

"_Then what are you waiting for?" she asked. I didn't respond, I gripped my cock gave it a few strokes and pushed inside her. She felt like home, like heaven, she was so warm, so tight, so wet._

"_Fuck. Give me a minute," I gritted out. She stopped moving her hips as I dug my fingers into the sheets. If I didn't get control this was going to be over before it even started. I felt like a teenager all over again. I finally gained control and started to move. My moves were slow and she was meeting every move. _

"_Mmmm…Edward…harder," Bella moaned digging her nails into my back. I drew myself out of her leaving only the tip before drilling into her. She met everything I gave her and even begged for more. I was giving into every sound and every request. It was then that she surprised me with what flew out of her mouth next,_

"_I want to ride you. Let me ride that cock," she whispered in my ear nibbling on the lobe. _

"_Oh, god Bella," I flipped us over to where she was on top. When her hands where settled on my chest she began to rise up just to slam back down. My hands immediately moved to her hips as I guided her over my cock. I couldn't help the volume of my voice no matter how much I tried. It seemed we both were having that issue. _

"_Shit…fuck…you..feel..so..good," I moaned digging my fingers into her hips. "That's it baby, ride my cock. Ahhh." The sounds she was making should be illegal. _

"_Fuck, Edward..I'm so close..ahh..fuck…" _

_I flipped us back over and sat up on my knees throwing her legs over my elbows and pounding into her as hard as I could. _

"_I'm so close. Touch yourself, cum with me," I said to her through gritted teeth. She trailed one of her hands down to her clit while her other hand massaged her breast._

"_Mmmm..Edward..right there…right fucking there," she screamed out. I continued to hit that same spot and a few minutes later we were both screaming out each other's name._

"_Bella!" _

"_Edward!" I collapsed beside her trying to catch my breath. _

"_That..was..amazing," she panted. _

"_Yes..it..was," I panted. I rolled over to my side facing her and ran my fingers threw her hair. "One night isn't enough. It will never be enough."_

"_I know. But you are married and I'm leaving in a few weeks. We both know that you aren't going to leave Tanya, so why should we continue this?"_

"_Just give me until you leave. That's all I'm asking. When I leave Tanya you will be the first to know, whether you are here in Seattle or in Memphis. We will be together one day Bella. I can promise you that," I said kissing her soundly._

"_Okay," she whispered. "I'll give us until Christmas but after that no more until you leave, whenever you leave."_

"_That's all I ask. You will be my forever Bella," I said. We kissed again before settling in for the night. I know I was exhausted and I had to be up in the morning to go to work. _

It continued to be this way for the next couple of weeks. I would come home, Tanya would either be gone or walking out the door as I came in. I didn't fight with her anymore, I barely said anything to her. I doubt she noticed. Bella would come over when I got home from work and cook dinner for us and play with Alyssa. Alyssa adored Bella. One night Bella couldn't come over and as I was tucking Alyssa in she asked if Bella could be her mommy because her mommy now didn't love her. That made me hate Tanya even more. I told her we would see as I tucked her in. That night I went to bed fuming and it didn't help matters that Christmas was tomorrow and that meant Bella was leaving. I had to do something and I had to do it fast. I woke up the next morning with my decision made. I got out of bed, took a quick shower, and fixed Alyssa her breakfast. Once, I had Alyssa settled in the playroom I walked to my office to make a phone call that would change our lives. As I dialed my lawyers number I couldn't help but to feel at ease. I felt that after I got her out of our lives that we would be so much happier. But that feeling didn't last long, Jenks didn't answer. Of course he didn't. It's Christmas Eve. He's spending time with his family. With a sigh, I got up and went to play with my daughter. She had just fallen asleep when a hung-over looking Tanya walked through the front door.

"Eddie, I'm home!" she yelled out. I got up from beside Alyssa and made sure she was covered up before walking into the hall to greet my **wife. **

"Tanya, would you be quiet. Alyssa is taking a nap," I snapped walking into the kitchen where she was currently sitting munching on my cookies.

"Well, hello to you too," she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here,"

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it. You're never here. I bet you're not even going to be here tomorrow for Christmas. Are you?" I asked.

"No, probably not, I have better things to do than to watch some little brat open presents," she said getting up. "I'm going to go take a shower and get some clothes. Then I'm going back over to Vicky's until New Years. It's a drag being here."

"Fine, whatever Tanya," I said walking away. "Oh, by the way, my daughter is no brat." I went to my office to call my sister Alice who happens to live in Memphis with her husband Jasper. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, big brother. How are you and my favorite niece?"

"Hello, to you too. We are doing great. How are you and Jasper?"

"We're good. I'm a little upset though that we couldn't make it up there for Christmas this year," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it. There's always next year,"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I know your calling for a totally different reason. So, out with it," she demanded.

"You know me so well. I was calling because Tanya's step-sister Bella is moving to Memphis and I wanted to know if you would should her around sometime?" I asked her.

"No, I don't mind. She's nice. When is she moving?"

"She's flying out tomorrow,"

"On Christmas? She isn't going to spend time with her family?" she asked.

"No, her dad is with his girlfriend Sue visiting her children in California and her mom and Phil are in Paris for the holidays. I invited her to spend it with us but I don't know if she will,"

"Well, what time is her flight?"

"Six p.m. I believe,"

"Maybe she will spend it with you guys. But, I don't mind. Just give her my number and have her call me. Okay?"

"I will. Do you want her number just in case? If, I know Bella she probably won't call you," I laughed out.

"Sure, what is it?"

"555-555-2012, and thanks Alice,"

"No, problem big brother. I love you and give my niece a hug and a kiss for me,"

"I will, Alice. I love you. Talk to you soon," I said as I hung up. That was out of the way now, to write her a letter. Before, I got invested in the letter I went to check on munchkin and found that she was still fast asleep on the pallet on the floor so I went back to my office to get to writing. I pulled out my pad, grabbed a pen, and started writing.

_Bella,_

_If you're reading this then that mean you are on your flight to Memphis. I wish there was a way to turn back time so I would have met you first instead of Tanya but there's not. I love you so much Bella. More than you'll ever know. I really wish you'd stay instead of leaving but I know that you have to go. Alyssa is going to miss you. You are the only mother she's ever known. Her own mother doesn't give a damn about her. I know I said just to give us until Christmas but it's not long enough. No time with you is long enough. I want you forever and believe me we will have our forever if it's the last thing I do. _

_I remember the first time I met you, you were coming down the stairs at Renee and Phil's, you were dressed in a blue mini dress with a belt around your waist. You said you were going out with some friends for the night so you didn't have to be around Tanya. As you came down those stairs the first thought that came to mind was 'gorgeous' and all I wanted to do was kiss you. That thought scared me because I had just gotten married and I didn't even want her after I seen you. I think that's when everything started to fall apart. _

_I remember the first time I fell in love with you, you were outside playing with Alyssa on her play set. You were pushing her in the swing and both of you were laughing. You looked at her with so much love. You were always so patient with her and make sure she's included in and never left out. You used to spend all your time with her whenever you could, and you still do. _

_I remember the first time we made love, it wasn't rushed nor frantic like our first time. We took our time and worshiped each other. You made me feel complete and like nothing else mattered. You were so beautiful lying there afterward. I couldn't keep my hands off you. It was then that I told you I loved you. You got teary-eyed and started crying but you said it back. Do you know how much I wanted to ask you to marry me right then? The only things that stopped me were the fact that it was after sex, and no woman deserves that, when I ask you I want to do it right, and the fact that I am still married. Hopefully, by this time next year it will be you and I who are married. _

_I hope you don't mind, I called my sister Alice, you remember Alice right? Her and her husband Jasper live in Memphis so I gave her a call and told her you were moving there and to see if she would show you around. I gave her your number that way you don't have an excuse not to call her. I'm also including her number at the end of this letter. I don't want you to go to Memphis. I really wish you'd stay. Remember I'm just a phone call away or a text away. I wish you all the best and I will see you soon my love. I really wish you'd stay._

_Here's Alice's number. Be sure to give her a call 555-555-0622_

_I love you with every fiber in my body._

_I love you,_

_Edward _

I gave it a once over and sealed it in an envelope and put Bella's name on the front. I plan to slip it in her purse later on tonight so she doesn't forget it. I went in to check on Alyssa and she was now awake but she was just lying there watching 'Doc McStuffins' I swear she just watches it for the lamb and dragon.

"Munchkin are you hungry? Do you want a grilled cheese?" I asked her.

"Yes, pwease," she replied not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay," I called out to her as I was walking away. I pulled out everything I needed to make her grilled cheese and got to work. Ten minutes later lunch was finished and I was bringing it to her. Yeah, I know she shouldn't eat in there but this once isn't going to hurt. I looked at my watch to check the time and it was only 12:30pm and Bella wouldn't be here until after six so we still had hours to kill. We ate lunch silently because if I would have tried to talk she would have just told me to be quiet. I swear when 'Doc McStuffins' and 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates' are on I don't even try to talk to her because she pays me no attention.

When we were done, I cleaned up the mess and we then went outside and played for a while. I can't tell you how good it felt just to spend time with my little girl just the two of us without having to watch the time so she can get to bed on time. We came back inside about an hour later because it was getting cold and Alyssa wanted to play Legos. We were playing Legos when I received a text from Bella.

_**Be there in a few. Gonna stop and pick up dinner. ILY-B**_

_**See you in a few. ILY-E**_

"Alright munchkin, aunt Bella will be here in a few, so let's go set the table," I said picking her up.

"YAY!" she yelled clapping her hands.

"Ouch, my ears,"

"Sowwy, daddy,"

"It's okay munchkin," I said. "Let's go set the table." She put the napkins out on the table along with some forks while I filled the cups with ice and set the plates down. Alyssa had just set down some cookies on the table when Bella walked in.

"Aunt Bella!" Alyssa yelled out running toward her.

"Ms. Alyssa!" Bella yelled with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey," I said giving her a hug. We've made sure not to do anything other than hug in front of Alyssa so that it doesn't get back to anyone and so she doesn't get her hopes up about anything. "What's for dinner?"

"We are having KFC. I had a craving for them so I stopped,"

"Yum, please tell me you ordered tons of mashed potatoes and gravy and some potato logs,"

"Yes, I did. Did you think I would forget?"

"No," I said taking the bag from her and setting it down on the table. "Let's dig in I'm starving."

"Okay, Mr. Impatient," she laughed out.

"Huwwy up. Me hungee," Alyssa said holding out her plate.

"Here, baby, let me fix your plate since daddy is more worried about his tummy," Bella said to her while giving me a death glare. Once, our plates where fixed we started eating. We really didn't talk over dinner, Alyssa was eating her food making a mess everywhere and Bella was pigging out and do I mean pigging out but I have no room to talk because I'm pigging out too.

"I ate too much," Bella complained rubbing her stomach.

"You were the one that was hungry," I said standing up.

"Shut up. Are you full munchkin?" Bella asked Alyssa and she just nodded her head.

"Me sleepy," Alyssa said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, munchkin, give daddy a hug and a kiss so I can give you bath,"

"Otay," she replied. She walked over to me and gestured for me to pick her up. "Night, daddy, I wove you."

"I love you too munchkin. Now, give me a kiss," I said puckering my lips. She kissed me goodnight and then wiggled until I put her down.

"After, I put her to bed, I'm going to grab a shower," Bella said.

"Alright, I'll be up as soon as I clean up and put the leftovers away," I told her. She nodded her head and headed up the stairs. Twenty minutes later everything was put up, clean, and wiped down. I heard the shower turn on a few minutes ago so I grabbed the letter out of my office and headed up the stairs. Bella's purse was sitting in the chaise by my bed which was a good thing so I wouldn't have to hunt for it. I stuck the letter inside and hoped that she would see it on the plane tomorrow. I stripped of my clothes and hurried to the bathroom so I could join her. She was washing her hair when I slid the door back to get in.

"How many times did you have to read 'Goodnight Moon' this time?" I asked grabbing the wash cloth from its hanging place.

"Didn't even get through the first four pages before she was out, you must have tired her out today," she said.

"Not really. We just watched some TV and played outside for a little while,"

"Oh, okay," she replied wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I know, I'm going to miss both of you," she said sadly. I kissed her lips soundly and it turned into something more. "Make love to me, Edward." I nodded my head, turned the shower off, and picked her up. I didn't bother with drying us off I just walked to my bed a gently laid her down. I pulled the covers over us and settled between her legs.

"I love you Bella. Nothing will ever change that," I said wiping away a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"I love you too,"

I gently slid into her. Our moves were slow, nothing frantic. We took our time. No sounds were made. It was just two people saying 'goodbye' for the time being. Gentle touches and soft kisses were exchanged. Tears were shed from both of us. Whispers of 'I love you' were said every few minutes until finally we both came. I rolled off her so I wouldn't squish her and tucked her into my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I said into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too,"

The next morning when I woke, she was gone. My reason for living was gone.

* * *

s/8713743/1/Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, nor, will I ever. I wish I did but it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. *pouts* I do, however, own the plot, Alyssa, and any other character that is NOT a part of Twilight. So, with that being said, if anyone thinks of stealing my story I will personally kick your ass. Well, maybe not really but still it's mine so get your own! Now, I am nice again..**

**Author's Note: Those of you who are new readers welcome! I'm sorry that my other two stories have not been touched in for-fucking-ever but RL gets in the way sometimes and to be honest I haven't had the inspiration to write the other two. I am hoping that one day my inspiration will come back. **

**As for this story I have big plans for it! It is NOT pre-written chapters will come as I write them. I'm sorry. But I have a six month old son now and I do work full time and go to school full time. I do hope to update at least one a week if not every other week. You will have at the minimum one update a month. With that being said I hope you guys stick around. **

**I would say follow me on Twitter for teasers but I am NEVER on there so that's out. I will be creating a group on FB when I'm a couple chapters in. **

**Thanks to my awesomeness beta, Bobbi! To Katie who stays on my ass and helped me out a lot (I love you Kaite!). But also to the best internet BFF I could ask for Emotion Masen! If not for her I would just be a reader. She's really my rock when I feel like I can't do it. I love you BB! *HUGS***

**Enough chatter on with the story! **

* * *

EPOV

I threw the covers off of me in a hurry and grabbed the nearest article of clothing I could find, which just happened to be a pair of sweats. I slipped them on as fast as I could as I ran out of the room calling for Bella. I ran all over the house searching for her only to come up empty. It was useless, she was gone. She left me. I slid down the wall nearest to me and sobbed. I told her I loved her. I do love her. How could she just leave? Wait, why am I asking myself that question when I already know the answer; I was married to her step-sister of all people. But, all that was going to end. Today. I dried my tears the best I could, got up off the floor, and walked to my office. As I sat down in my chair I looked over at the clock, which was reading eight am. Even though it was the day after Christmas, Jenks was back to work and it was time to make the phone call that would change my life forever. I picked up my phone and numbly dialed his number. It rang a few times before his secretary answered the phone.

"Jason Jenks' office, how may I help you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. It's Edward Cullen. Is Mr. Jenks available?" I asked.

"Hello, Edward. You know for you he is. Hold on and I'll patch you through."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope."

"No problem, dear." And with that she was gone and Mr. Jenks was answering the phone.

"Edward! What can I do for you?" he prodded.

"What you've been wanting to do for me for the past six years. Draw up divorce papers. I want a divorce from Tanya and I want it _now._" I said a little forcefully.

"Are you serious, Edward? Because if so, I can have them ready by noon and you can come sign them. Then we can send them to Tanya and this can all be over."

"I've never been more serious. Draw them up and I'll be there at noon to sign. Oh, and make sure you check _adultery _and write in that she gets _nothing _and I get _full custody of Alyssa._"

"All right, Edward. Do you have proof to prove that she has committed adultery?" he continued.

"Yes, I do. I have plenty of proof in my safe here at home. I'll be sure to bring them with me when I meet you at noon."

"Yes, please do. I'll see you later, Edward."

"Bye, Mr. Jenks. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward." After hanging up, I immediately called Mrs. Webber to see if she could keep Alyssa for a few days until I either get back, or until my parents return from Europe in three days. Since I am booking a flight to Memphis for this afternoon, I'm going after the love of my life. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello," Mrs. Webber said.

"Hey, Mrs. Webber, it's Edward. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right, Edward. How are you?"

"I've been better," I replied with a chuckle. "I was actually calling to see if you could watch Alyssa for a few days?"

"I actually have plans to go to see my son in Portland in a few hours. But, if you don't mind, my daughter Angela will be house sitting and she can watch her for a few days, if you don't mind."

"I remember Angela, is she still sweet as ever? Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. No, I don't think so. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Please. That would be great."

"Sure, here she is."

A second later Angela picked up the phone, "Hey Edward."

"Hey, Angie. Do you mind watching Alyssa for a few days?"

"You know I don't mind. All I'm going to be doing here is watching tons of TV and being bored until I have to leave for Cape Cod on the first."

"Thank you so much, Angie. How much do I need to pay you? That way I can have it with me when I drop her off at say, eleven?"

"No charge, Edward and that's fine."

"No charge?"

"Yes, I said no charge, Edward. I will see you at eleven. Bye." Damn woman. I glanced at the clock again and it was almost nine, and I still haven't booked my flight. I turned to my computer and started searching for flights. I couldn't believe how long it would take me to get to Memphis-eight hours. That's eight hours too long and that's with layovers. There were no direct flights going to Memphis. Nope, not going to happen. I didn't want to have to do this but I was going to call my father and see if I could borrow his company plane. I again picked up the phone and dialed my father, hoping that he would answer.

"Hello." my father answered.

"Hey dad, how's the trip going so far?"

"It's going great."

"Good. I was actually calling because I have a question to ask you."

"All right, go ahead."

"I was wondering if I could borrow the company plane."

"It depends on why you need it. Why do you need it, Edward?"

"To go to Memphis."

"Why? If it's to take Tanya anywhere the answer is _no_."

"No, dad it's not. I actually filed for a divorce this morning, but I will go into that later. I need it so I can go after Bella."

"Bella? Her step-sister?"

"Yes. I'm in love with her and she left in the middle of the night to go to Memphis. Dad, I have to go after her. I can't let her go." It took everything I had not to break down over the phone.

"It will be at the airport waiting for you to get there. I expect you to tell me what's going on when your mother and I return home."

"Absolutely. Anything you want."

"Okay. I'll call Frank right now to get it ready."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son. Go get your girl. Oh, what about Alyssa?"

"Alyssa will be staying with Angela until I either get back or until you guys get back, if that's all right with you. I can always come back before you guys. Hell, I may be back within a day. I don't know how it's going to go between us."

"It's fine, Edward. If you aren't back by the time we get back, we will take her. You know we love her and Bella would be stupid to let you go. Now, quit wasting your time and go."

"Okay, thanks again, dad. Bye." I hung up the phone and ran out of my office, up the stairs to take a quick shower and wake Alyssa. I knocked on Alyssa's door and when she didn't answer, I knew she was still asleep. I opened the door and peeked in; she was curled up in a ball holding onto her stuffed rabbit 'Riley'. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge gently giving her a shake while whispering her name.

"Alyssa, honey, it's time to get up." she just grunted and rolled over. I sighed. Instead of trying to wake her up again, I went to take a quick shower. I took the quickest shower known to man, well not really. I hurried around my room throwing things into a suitcase not even bothering to pack everything neatly. I then went back to Alyssa's room to pack her a bag. I put a couple of her outfits in the bag, along with some pajamas, underwear, socks, shoes, and the stuff to do her hair. I figured she could grab the toys she wanted. I again went over to her and gently shook her and called her name.

"Alyssa, honey, you need to get up."

"Don't wanna, daddy," she whined.

"I know, sweetheart, but we have to go. I have to drop you off with Ms. Angela."

"Okay, daddy," she said as she started to get out of bed.

"That's my girl. Now, I've got to go to Memphis for a little while so you are going to be with Ms. Angela until grandma and granddaddy get back. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Are you going to see Aunt Bella?"

"Yeah, munchkin, I am. But you know you can call me anytime, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get some toys together while I make you some breakfast to go."

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, munchkin. So much." I kissed her on her forehead and put her down on the ground.

"Get dressed, get some toys, and meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Okay?" she nodded her head and I walked out of the room headed for the kitchen. As I was chopping up a banana, the thing I called a _wife _walked into the kitchen.

"Tanya." I said coldly.

"Edward."

"What can I do for you? Run out of money?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. I need some more."

"I don't think so, Tanya." I deadpanned, putting the banana in a bowl and grabbing an apple.

"Come on, Edward. Just a few hundred? Then I'll be out of your hair."

"You won't be in my hair for long. I'm going out of town and Alyssa is going to a babysitter until my parents get back."

"Really? And just where are you going?"

"That is none of your business."

"You're my husband, so it is my business."

"No, it's not. If you stay here and watch the house, I'll give you some money," I said to her. I had a plan.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to watch this house. I just came home to get money and clothes, then I'm going back out," she replied with a _duh _look on her face.

"Whatever, Tanya. I'm guessing you're going back to Victoria's?" I asked.

"Yes, you should know that by now. Are you going to give me money? I really need to get going," she said impatiently.

"No, Tanya, I don't think I am. You can dip into that trust fund your father set up for you, because I am done giving you _my_ money. Actually, I want you to go upstairs, pack some of your shit and get the fuck out of _my_ house. I am sick and fucking tired of putting up with all the bullshit you have put Alyssa and me through. You are not the woman I fell in love with, nor are you the woman I married. I see you for who you really are-a fucking drug addict, a liar, a cheat, and a worthless mother who doesn't give a flying fuck about her daughter! I can't believe that I put up with your shit as long as I have. It's over Tanya, it's way fucking past over," I said as loud as I could, without alerting Alyssa as to what was happening. Tanya didn't say anything at first, her face just turned extremely red, then she started yelling.

"You are my husband; I shouldn't have to dip into _my _trust fund to finance any of my habits! When you married me, you became the person to take care of me! Not my fucking father! Oh, and don't get me started on that little _brat_. I never wanted to have kids, but I knew that the only way you would stay with me was if I did have her. She ruined my life and my body. I was never the woman you fell in love with. When you weren't around, I could be the _real _me and not the fake person I had to pretend to be. It was only when I had the _brat _that I realized I couldn't pretend anymore because I felt trapped. But, it doesn't matter because I know that you are all bark and no bite. You won't file for a divorce because you don't believe in it. I will, however, go and pack my things because to be honest, I hate coming back to this house for anything since there is a high chance that I will run into you or the little shit that just has to call me _mommy_," she said angrily. She grabbed her purse and stomped off before I could say another word. I ran my hands through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose. That was when I heard it. Quiet sniffles coming from the doorway. I looked up to see my princess in tears and that broke my heart. I squatted down and opened my arms and she came running.

"Daddy, why doesn't mommy love me? What have I ever done to her?" she choked out.

"Munchkin, I want you to listen to me. You have done nothing wrong. It's her loss if she doesn't love you. You are the most wonderful little girl a parent could ask for. Never let anybody tell you different. I know I shouldn't say this, but with things being the way they are, I will. Forget that woman. She is not your _mother_. She never will be. She may have given birth to you, but it takes a hell of alot more to be a _mother_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, daddy; can Aunt Bella be my mommy? She plays with me and tells me she loves me. I want her to be my mommy," she said.

"We'll see, munchkin. We will see. But right now, we need to get going," I said. I picked her up and sat her down on the barstool and handed her her breakfast.

"I'm going to go upstairs and make sure we have everything. Okay? You yell if you need me."

"Okay, daddy." I kissed her forehead and headed to Tanya's room to make sure she was hurrying along. As I neared her room I could hear her banging shit around and cussing up a storm. I didn't bother to knock to alert her I just opened the door.

"Tanya, you need to leave right now."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready, asshole."

"Now, Tanya! Get the fuck out of _my _house."

I didn't even let her respond. I just grabbed the bags she had with one hand and her elbow with the other, and guided her out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the front door, threw her stuff out and put her out. I slammed the door shut and locked the door knob, deadbolt, and the little latch at the top. She was screaming and banging on the door, but I just ignored her and headed back upstairs to take one final look through.

Once I was confident we had everything, I turned off all the lights, shut the doors, and headed downstairs to my office. When I reached my office, I opened the closet door and removed a panel off the wall that contained my safe. I punched in my code and took all the money I had in there out and stuffed it in the bag I kept on top of the shelf. I also made sure to grab all the proof I needed to ensure that I got everything that I was asking for in the divorce. Once I had everything I needed, I put everything back the way it was supposed to be and then went to set the alarm. After I was sure everything was secure I went to grab Alyssa and our stuff.

"You ready to go, munchkin?"

"Yes, daddy."

"All right, then let's get going." I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed our stuff. Alyssa walked in front of me opening the door to the garage for me since my hands were full.

"Thanks, baby." I said. She nodded and shut the door. I loaded everything into the car, buckled her in, and went to the driver's side and got in. I clicked the button on the console to open the garage and backed out. Tanya was nowhere in sight, but just to be sure I sat there until the garage door was all the way down before I drove off. I checked my mirrors every few minutes to make sure nobody was following me. I pulled up to Mrs. Webber's about twenty minutes after leaving my house. I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

"Are you going to be okay for a few days, munchkin?"

"I gonna have fun, daddy!" she yelled. I just laughed and got out of the car. Angela was already out the door and heading to the car to get Alyssa.

"Ms. Alyssa!" Angela yelled.

"Angie!" Alyssa yelled back as she ran to her.

"We are going to have so much fun. What do you want to do first?" Angela asked her.

"I wanna go to the park."

"Park it is," Angela responded. "Edward, it's good to see you."

"Hey, Angie, I'm sorry to ruin your vacation," I said handing her Alyssa's things.

"Nonsense, I love hanging out with Alyssa. I hardly ever get to see her anymore, so when I do see her I like to take advantage of that."

"She loves you. Before I forget, let me give you some money." I pulled out my wallet and handed her a few hundred dollar bills. I have no idea how much I handed her ,but I knew it would be more than enough to help out with whatever Alyssa needed while she was with her.

"Edward, I don't want your money. I can buy her whatever she needs," she said trying to hand it back.

"Nope, whatever you don't spend keep it for yourself. Otherwise, you will make me feel bad."

"Fine, Edward."

"Good. Alyssa! Come give me a hug and kiss goodbye!" I yelled out to the little monster. She jumped off the tire swing and ran to me.

"Bye, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, munchkin. Now remember, you can call me anytime day or night."

"I know, silly."

"Okay. Bye, munchkin." I gave her a kiss and sat her back down. She hugged my leg for a second then ran back over to the swing. I watched her climb onto it and once she was settled, she waved and then started rocking herself so it would swing.

"Thanks again for doing this."

"It's not a problem. We are going to have tons of fun."

"All right, well you have my cell number and I left Bella's in Alyssa's bag in a notebook with all the numbers you will need if you can't get a hold of me."

"Okay, Edward. We will be fine."

"I know. I'll see you later." I gave Alyssa one last wave and got in my car and drove off. I made it to Jenks' office in record time, given the traffic jam that was starting to form. I parked my car in the underground parking garage and headed to the elevator. After being stuck in the elevator with a ton of people getting off on every floor I finally made it to the 28th floor. I stepped off the elevator and saw Mrs. Cope waiting for me off to the right.

"Edward! It's good to see you. Although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Cope. Is he ready for me? I have somewhere I need to be after this and I'm in a hurry."

"Yes, of course, dear. He's in his office just sorting out the paperwork for you to sign. You can go right in," she said gesturing to the office doors.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I walked passed her desk and gave a gentle knock on the door. After a few seconds, I heard a faint _come in_. I opened the door and gently closed it behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Jenks," I said taking a seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jason? I've worked with your family for years, boy," he said.

"Yeah, I know.

"Anyway, do you have the proof with you?"

"Of course I do." I handed him the bag that I had yet to let go of. It's a good thing that I put the money in another bag when I was getting Alyssa's things out of the car. Mr.—Jason sat the bag on his desk and unzipped it. He pulled out the pictures that I had along with a little box that contained tapes of her doing things and talking to someone on the phone.

"Wow, Edward. This is some serious stuff," he said.

"I know. I hired a PI not too long ago to follow her and this is what he handed over to me a couple days later. I just wanted to wait until the right time to do this, and there is no time like the present. I hope that it's more than enough to make sure she gets nothing. I mean, we already have the prenup and everything, but still, I know Tanya, she will do anything to get her hands on my family's money. She did, however, admit to me that she would have divorced me but she knows she will get nothing."

"At least she knows that she will end up with nothing. With this stuff it's more than enough to ensure that she will not get a penny of your money. Now, in the papers I have drawn up, I've asked that you get everything, the house, the cars that you own, the money, which is yours, full and permanent custody of Alyssa, and that Tanya have her rights to Alyssa taken away, which means she will no longer legally be her mother. Is there anything that I've forgotten?"

"No, sir that covers it; I just want her out of our lives for good. This isn't good for Alyssa and I regret waiting this long to file for a divorce. Now where do I sign? I have somewhere important to be." I said.

"Just sign where the blue tabs are, but please make sure all names are spelled correctly," he said. He handed me a pen and I got to work looking over everything and signing where my signature was needed.

"All right, all done. When will these be delivered to Tanya?" I asked.

"As soon as we find out where she is, we will have someone deliver them."

"Check her friend Victoria or a club. Or maybe an alley somewhere. You'll find her where there is an unlimited amount of men and drugs," I said. Jason let out a laugh and stood up.

"I'll send the PI for the firm out to find her. She will be found in a matter of hours. I'll send you an email letting you know when and where she was served."

"Thanks, Jason. If you need to, give me a call," I said as I shook his hand.

"I'll see you soon," he said. I nodded and walked out the door. I gave Mrs. Cope a wave since she was on the phone and headed to the elevator. Five minutes later I was walking to my car dialing Angela to check on Alyssa before I got to the airport. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello," Angela replied breathlessly.

"Hey, I was just calling to check on Alyssa. How is she?"

"She's fine, Edward. We are playing freeze tag inside since it's getting cold outside."

"She loves that game, it tires her out easily. She'll probably want to take a nap in a few hours."

"If she does, then it's all right. It will give me time to make dinner. Now, I don't want to hear from you until you land. I will tell her you love her and will call to tell her goodnight. Bye."

I didn't get a chance to respond because she had already hung up. I swear if she was anyone else I would be seriously pissed off. I thought about calling Bella to tell her I was coming, but I decided against it because I wanted to surprise her. She probably thought that I wouldn't come after her, but she was dead wrong. It wasn't until I reached the airport when I realized that I should have had someone drive me so I didn't have to leave my car here. Oh well, I would just have my parents take it home with them if I wasn't back when they arrived. I greeted the staff and hurried onto the plane so we could go ahead and take off. I wanted to get to Memphis as fast as possible but I knew it would take at least eight hours. The only difference between flying commercial and private was that with private it was more direct instead of having layovers somewhere. As soon as I had the okay to turn on my laptop, I sent an email to Alice asking if she knew where Bella was staying. I only hoped that they had already contacted each other so I wouldn't have to resort to calling Bella's father to find out where she was. I also sent an email to my colleagues-Dr. Weston and Dr. McCarty-that I had a family emergency come up and I would be out of town for a few days. I then sent an email to Dr. McCarty's husband Emmett, who has been my best friend for years, asking him if he would please stop by my house and change all the locks. He already had a key and the alarm information. Emmett owned McCarty Construction here in Seattle, and was the only construction company that I let touch my house. When I had finished sending those emails I messed around visiting other sites and checking my accounts.

We were three hours into the flight and I still hadn't heard from Alice so I sent an email off to Jasper asking him if he would have Alice email me back ASAP. I closed my laptop and decided to try and take a nap for a few hours to kill some time. I got up, fixed myself a drink, and went to lay down in the room at the back of the plane. When I woke up we were an hour from landing and that meant that I had about thirty minutes to eat and check my email. I fixed myself a simple ham and cheese sandwich with some chips and a Dr. Pepper. Even though sodas are bad for you, they just taste so good, well depending on what kind of soda it was. As I was eating I checked my email and saw that Alice and Emmett had emailed me back. I clicked on Alice's first and read what she had written:

_Edward,_

_What in the hell happened? She was in hysterics when I picked her up from the airport earlier today. All she's said is that she left before you woke up so it wouldn't be hard to say goodbye. Did you sleep with her? Don't you dare lie to me! What I figure is that you did, more than once might I add, and that you are on your way to Memphis to make it right. Did I get it correct? No need to tell me yes or no because I know I did. She's staying at The Westin room 444. I hope everything works out for you two! Oh, and you better come and see me while you are in town!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I frowned as I read her email. Bella was upset. Really upset. I had to hurry and get to her. I sent her a reply not going into details basically telling her that I would call her sometime tomorrow or the next day. I was mused out of my thoughts by the captain's voice coming over the speaker telling me to turn off my electronics and put my seatbelt on. I shut my laptop down, slid it in its bag, threw my trash away, and sat down and buckled my seatbelt.

What if she didn't want to see me? What if she just wanted to forget our time together? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to be with me? How will she react when I tell her I filed for a divorce? I had all kinds of 'what if' questions running through my head that it was making me go insane. I wanted to be with her. I am so in love with her. I can't stand the thought of her not wanting me. What would that do to Alyssa? She loves Bella. Why did I marry Tanya? Why did I put us through the pain that I have for the last six years? I was brought out of my thoughts by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Edward, we've landed," Frank, the pilot said to me.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks," I said. I quickly jumped up to grab my things and rush off. It was then when I stepped off that I realized that I didn't have a car. Sigh. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. As I waited for it to boot up I thought about who I needed to call. I need to call Alyssa and tell her goodnight hoping that she wasn't asleep yet and then call Alice. Once my phone was booted up I press the only button on the phone to ask Siri to pull up numbers for a cab company. I clicked on the first one on the list and called them. I told the lady that answered the phone where to send the cab and she said to give the driver ten minutes and he would be here. I thanked her and hung up. I dialed Angela's number hoping she would pick up. After ringing a few times the answering machine picked up and I figured that they were in bed but someone picked up at the last second.

"Hello," Angela said.

"Hey, Angie, I was just calling to tell her goodnight and to tell you that I've landed."

"She just fell asleep. That's why it took me so long to answer. I had to put her to bed. I'm sorry."

"No, she's had an exciting day so don't be sorry. There's always tomorrow."

"She'll probably be up early in the morning, then again who knows."

"Nah, she'll sleep in like she always does. Listen, I have to go, my cab just pulled up."

"All right, I'll talk to you in the morning," she said ending the call. I opened the door to the back seat, put in my things, and slid in.

"The Westin hotel, please," I said to the cab driver.

"Yes, sir," he replied, pulling away from the airport. The drive took about twenty minutes give or take and then he was pulling up to the hotel. I handed the driver a hundred since I didn't have anything smaller and told him to keep the change. I grabbed my things and hurried inside to the elevator. Thankfully, I was the only person in the little box as I waited for it to arrive to the fourth floor. When I reached the floor I hurried off the elevator and went in search of her room. After going the wrong way I finally found it. I raised my hand to knock, but my hand wouldn't move to make the motion. After debating on what to do I manned up and knocked. I heard footsteps on the other side and braced myself for the sight that was about to meet my eyes. I heard the door unlock and then it was open. Bella stood there in a white robe that was hugging her body in all the right ways. She looked like death, but she was still beautiful.

"Edward," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming after you," I said.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," I whispered. I pulled her into my arms and crushed my lips to hers. It was so easy to get lost in her kisses because she had that effect on me. The next thing I knew I was pushing her back inside and had her pressed up against the wall. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"I don't know who you are but you better get your hands off _my _daughter!" I heard someone yell. My body went rigid as I turned to face one pissed off Chief Charlie Swan.

* * *

**Updates are once a week on Sundays.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..  
**


End file.
